Sad Eyes
by dragonsHourglass
Summary: Humanstuck AU. Terezi wishes she knew someone with sad eyes, someone she can comfort into a better state of mind. She gets her wish when a new student shows up. VriskaxTerezi. Kids are around 13, and in middle school. Rated for language, but seriously; it's Homestuck.
1. Blindness and sadness

**I am very aware that I haven't updated any of my old Hetalia fics in forever, but I'm more into Homestuck now. So this fic happened instead.**

**I got this idea a few days ago, and fell in love with it. I love eyes for some reason, and I love the Scourge Sisters, so why not smush them into one story? VriskaxTerezi won't be the only pairing, there'll be mentions of others, but it shouldn't be too big a deal for those that don't have the same ships as me. (Be warned though, there may be more than just mentions of SolluxxKarkat eventually, my other OTP).**

**Ships aside, hope you enjoy~**

* * *

"_Your eyes are really bright and creative. Probably the most of both I've ever seen in anyone's eyes."_  
_"But I can't see."_  
_"That only helps them."_

"Karkat?" I ask. We're sitting underneath our usual tree at the park. It's raining. The sound is peaceful, and so is the occasional raindrop that slips through the tree branches and onto our heads.

"Yeah?" his voice sounds tired. It has been quite often lately.

"Can you tell me about our friends' eyes again?" Karkat has this magical ability (well, I call it that) to see the core of a person and how they feel by just looking at their eyes. We instantly became friends when he told me my blind eyes were something other than freakish.

I swear I can feel him smile. "Of course. Should I go in color order?" Somehow, our group of 11 friends managed to organize ourselves into an order based on our favorite colors. It really means nothing, but it was fun to set up.

"No, go in reverse this time." I reply.

"Feferi Peixes. Her eyes are blue and sparkly in appearance. They show she's simply happy to be alive, and that she loves all her friends very much." Karkat recites. He's told me this many, many times (In both reverse order and not), and I find myself mouthing the words along with him.  
"Eridan Ampora. His eyes are brown and watery. They're hopeful, as that's the best way to describe them.  
Gamzee Makara. Hazel and glazed over. At first glance, he seems just overly happy about everything. But underneath that, there's something more. There's a sign that someday, he might snap. But I could just be overreacting.  
Equius Zahhak. Of the few times I've actually seen his eyes, I have discovered they are brown, and shielded. They are strangely loving, if in a creepy, empty sort of way.  
Then you. Your eyes are bright blue. They remain creative and bright and happy, and I'm sure they always will be." I catch myself smiling like an idiot. The first time I ever heard that, I was probably the happiest anyone will ever be on this planet.  
"Then Kanaya Maryam. Green and respectful, they almost seem to glow. They shine with a joking nature, but have that same spacey, somewhat elegant air Kanaya herself carries.  
Nepeta Leijon, her eyes are shiny, hazel-leaning-towards-green and cat-like. They're curious, but caring.  
Then Sollux Captor. His eyes are mismatched, one is blue, the other, brown. But some days the brown one looks red. They're clever, but you can tell he doesn't feel as highly about himself as others feel about him." Karkat says this part with a different tone than usual. He sounds sadder than normal as he tells me about Sollux. But he quickly moves on.  
"Tavros Nitram. His eyes are brown and weak-looking. But if you look deeply enough, you can see confidence in it's purest form.  
And lastly, Aradia Megido. There's something wrong with her eyes. It's almost like they're... Dead."

I smile widely as my friend finishes. "Thanks." I say, and silence befalls us again.

"What do you see in your own eyes?" I ask suddenly. Karkat hesitates.

"I don't see anything. I don't think you can see your own nature, it doesn't seem right." he says finally.

"Oh." I let him have the quiet I know he wants now.

I feel my lips turn up again as I think about my friends and their eyes, neither of which I will ever actually see. Then I realize something.

"Karkat?" I ask slowly, in case he doesn't want to be talked to.

"What?" he doesn't seem to mind.

"Why do we not know anybody with sad eyes?"

"Because none of us have been hurt enough to have sad eyes."

"Oh, okay." I say, thinking. "I want to meet someone with sad eyes one day. Because I want to help them stop hurting."

"Terezi, you will always be a much better person than I will."

* * *

I wander down the halls to class, with my cane (or "see stick", as Karkat dubbed it) tapping about, helping me find my way. Suddenly, I feel someone bump into me.

"Watch it!" a rude female voice says loudly.

"Well, I _would... _If I wasn't _blind._" I say back, crossing my arms.

"Shit. Still..." the girl says, trying to recover from not noticing. "Your cane should've hit me or something!"

"Well it didn't. And even though I think it should be you saying this, I'm sorry."

"Whatever." There's an awkward pause between us, in which I notice she smells faintly of blueberries and tears (Don't ask me what tears smell like. They just smell like tears.). Then, "Has anyone ever called you a freak for your eyes?" she asks.

"Are you trying to say something?!" This girl actually has the nerve to pick on a blind person!

"I'm just wondering. Because I've been called one for mine."

"For your eyes? What's wrong with yours?"

"I'm blind myself, but only in my left eye. But at least I can see at all!" Wow.

"What's your name?" I ask, trying to create a more friendly atmosphere as well as steering away from insults.

"Vriska Serket. I'm new, if you're not too dumb to figure that out." Nope. She's still rude.

"I'm Terezi Pyrope." I say proudly. Then the bell rings.

"Shit!" Vriska says.

"What class do you have next?"

"Uh, English in room 413, why?"

"Oh, I have the same! Let's go!" And I start to run in the direction of room 413. Despite being blind, I do know my way around the school. I hear Vriska follow, but I'm sure it's just because she doesn't want to get into too much trouble, or lost.

* * *

The bell marking the end of the school day finally goes off as the teacher announces our homework, and I hear and feel kids rushing to get home and away from this hellhole of stereotypes and judgemental assholes.

"Seeya, 'Rezi. But you won't see me. _Ever._" Vriska says into my ear before she follows everyone else.

"She might be a bigger jerk than me." Karkat comments. I have all my classes with him, because it seems like he's just responsible for me by default for some reason. Or at least to the teachers, in reality, it's probably the reverse.

"What color are her eyes?" I ask, suddenly curious.

"Eye." he corrects, "She's got an eyepatch for some reason, and her hair covers most of the side of her face, probably to look all fucking dramatic and get attention. But it's blue."

"Like the color of my eyes?"

"Yeah, sort of. But her's are slightly deeper."

"Did you see anything else in her eyes? I mean eye."

"Yes." Karkat gives me a pause, as if to purposely make things a little more dramatic (Like I need that. I'm in freaking middle school.) "They're sad."

* * *

**I have English in room 413. **

**But anyway, I'll hopefully update soon! Favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated if the story's good enough to ask for them~**


	2. Obsessions and music

**Next chapter! (Obviously)**

**I'll try to stay somewhat consistent with updates, or at least try to update frequently.**

**Also, since I forgot to put it in the last chapter, I do not own Homestuck in any way, shape or form. **

**Enjoy~ ^^**

* * *

The next week or two are uneventful, and everything is normal. Vriska sometimes sneaks up behind me to whisper insults into my ear, but I have simply taken it as a challenge from her. A game. So whenever I get the opportunity to get her back, I do. She seems to enjoy it.

Staying true to what I told Karkat, I think I'm trying to make friends with Vriska. So I can help her sad eyes. She does like to make things difficult, though.

Throughout the past few days, I've gotten every detail about her appearance from Karkat, her long, layered, insanely messy and unbrushed auburn hair, her blue eyepatch with a spiderweb pattern on it, her large glasses, and the bright blue makeup she smears all over her eyes and mouth. And her broken left arm bound in both a cast and sling.

I spend hours thinking about ideas on how to win her friendship, and then asking Karkat's advice. Asking Tavros and Gamzee's advice. Asking Aradia and Feferi's advice. Hell, even asking Eridan what he thinks!

After getting nowhere in asking my friends' help, I am left with the conclusion, that I, Terezi Pyrope, am completely obsessed with Vriska Serket.

* * *

I'm at the park with Karkat again, and for once it's not raining. From what I can tell, the ground is completely dry.

"Is that our tree?" I ask when my cane hits something.

"Yeah." he says, and then says nothing. It's like he's concentrating on something. "Oh. Someone's already there."

From the tone of his voice, I can tell he knows who. But before I can pry it out of him, I hear something.

"It's all over but the crying... Fade to black, I'm sick of trying. Took too much, and now I'm done. It's all over but the crying!" Vriska sang, in a gentle tone, deeper than her speaking voice; it was beautiful.

"I can't believe she of all people knows that song." Karkat states quietly.

"Is it one of your weird hipster bands again, Karkles?" I ask, giggling.

"Garbage is not hipster! They're..."

"Garbage."

"They're good Garbage, Terezi! I don't know how many goddamn times we've been over this!" I just laugh in response. It is very hilarious how Karkat can get so defensive about music.

By now Vriska's heard us, and I hear her voice is laced with annoyance. "What do you losers want?" she asks.

"To sit here." I say flatly. "But it seems there's a nasty spider in my way."

"I was here first, so go sit somewhere else. I'm not moving for a freaky blind know-it-all and her depressed, crabby boyfriend."

"Karkles isn't my boyfriend." I say automatically. Karkat says "I'm not her fucking boyfriend!" at the same time. We're used to this by now. It seems like no boy and girl are allowed hang out without dating. It really pisses me off.

"Jeez, excuse me for observing. You literally hang all over him, so it was reasonable to assume."

"If I didn't have Karkat, as a friend, I would probably be running into walls all over the place." I frown.

"And my life would be about ten times more hilarious. Now scram and let me embarrass myself alone."

"Whatever." Karkat says, and I hear him turn and leave.

"Nooo, Karkles!" I say, reaching my arms out in the direction he had left. "Don't leave meee!"

"Drama queen." Vriska comments.

"You're one to talk. And I'm less of one than Karkat." I move my "see stick" about until it hits Vriska (and by her adorably awful little noise she made, I guess I hit her near the butt. I giggle.) and then promptly sit down next to her.

"What are you doing!?" she demands.

"Sitting here. Like I've wanted to all day. This tree is relaxing, don't you think?" That grin everyone hates is sitting on my face.

"I was here first! Go find Karkat or something!"

"It's a free country." I retort, and stick my cane into the soft ground as if for emphasis.

Vriska groans. "Fiiine. Just. Don't say anything!" She doesn't continue singing, but she softly hums, probably thinking I can't hear her.

"Y'know, Karkles likes that band."

"Awesome. He gets one more Cool Point. Now shut up."

I reach over and feel around her hands until I feel her iPod. I snatch it away.

"Hey!"

"What kinda music do you have on here?" I ask, turning the device over in my hands.

"Why does it matter to you! You can't even see!"

"Doesn't mean I can't listen to music. I'm just wondering if we have some of the same music tastes. I mean, I like some of the stuff Karkles likes. And you both apparently like Garbage, so-"

"Just shush." Vriska says harshly. "So are you asking me to read aloud the bands I have on here or something?" she takes her iPod back.

"I guess." I say. "I like hearing people's voices. Reading, reciting, just talking at me." I admit. It's comforting.

"Uh. Okay." Vriska then begins. It's not long before she names my very favorite band.

"You like Crystal Castles?!" I exclaim excitedly.

"Yeah... So?"

"I love them! They can convey so much emotion and-"

"Got it. I know. I listen to them, too."

"How'd you find out about them?" I ask.

"The internet. Why do you care?"

"Karkles pretty much saved me from my shitty music days. He introduced me to a lot of things, like Crystal Ca-"

"Got it! Shut up!" Vriska says loudly. I think she leaned closer to my ears to say that. I giggle again.

"God, you're annoying." she hisses.

"Thank you, I try."

She doesn't say anything else, and it's fairly silent. I can hear Karkat talking to someone somewhere in the background. I have to hold in yet another laugh as I recognize the lisp-y voice of Sollux.

Hearing Karkat inspires me to ask what I do.

"Vris'? What do your eyes look like?" It's only after I ask that I realize she might not hear me if she's listening to music again.

"They're blue." she says simply. Turns out she was listening.

"Anything else?"

"What else is there to say?"

"I dunno. Karka-"

"Shut up about Karkat! You won't stop mentioning him! You say you don't like him, but you sound completely infatuated with him!"

I'm stunned into silence."I-" I can't put words into a straight line, it seems. "I... I heard somewhere that you can read emotions in one's eyes." I mutter.

"Oh, well of course that's bullshit. Don't tell me you actually believe that."

I've probably never been more offended in my life by such a statement.

If I hadn't been told, so many years ago, that the emotions in my unseeing eyes were very strong and very positive, I might not want to be here today at all.

* * *

**I seriously highly recommend Garbage and Crystal Castles. They are my two favorite bands, they're wonderful.**

**Also, I feel like I'm putting too much dialogue, or that the story's relying on dialogue too much... What do you guys think? ^^;**

**Favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated~**


	3. Friends and online chats

**I'm very proud of myself for actually updating this again. But I guess this fic is a bit of a comfort to write, so whatever. And thanks so much to the two reviewers so far. :) :**

**TildeATH: Holy hell. Someone who actually knows about Crystal Castles. I will have to go check out your story. :D**

**rargle-fargle: Thanks so much for your opinion. And I'm glad you're comfortable with the way the story's written, 'cause I highly doubt I could change it very easily anyway...^^;;**

**(It's just easier to respond to reviewers here and I'm lazy)**

**Anyway. Enjoy chapter 3~**

* * *

Later, I am told by Karkat and Sollux that I had completely blown up at Vriska. That I had yelled at her with more power in my voice than either of them had ever heard in me. Sollux laughs as he tells me I had even freaked out the one-eyed Vriska herself.

"Good." I mutter, having completely cleared my head by now. The three of us are sitting in Karkat's room. He had to get me away from Serket, so his own house was the first place he had thought of, of course. And Sollux had just followed us.

"What did she even say to you?" Karkat asks now that I have calmed down.

"Um... Well, I asked her what her eyes look like, and I pushed to see if she could tell me what she saw emotion-wise, and then she told me the whole seeing-someone's-spirit-in-their-eyes thing is bullshit. I suppose I overreacted by probably a ton, but-"

I'm cut off by Karkat putting his hand over my mouth. I resist the sudden urge to lick it to see (sense? smell? What-the-hell-ever) what he does.

"Terezi, you are one of the most dramatic people I know-"

"Look who'th talking." Sollux cuts in. A giggle bubbles from my throat at that.

"You can shut your lisp-y face." Karkat informs his friend, who just laughs in response. "Anyway. Terezi, you're seriously dramatic sometimes, so I think it's okay for you to have exploded like you did."

I shrug. "Meh. I still feel like I overreacted."

"Well, you probably did." Sollux says, laughter still slightly in his voice. "I mean, she doethn't really know how you were thaved from being a creepy loner for the retht of your life. Oh, wait. KK didn't exthactly _thave_ you from that. He more of jutht found thomeone elthe like that."

I giggle and give him a shove on the arm, nearly missing. "You're a douche!" I laugh. I would be willing to bet Karkat was giving Sollux a good scowl.

"I'm aware." is all he says, a smirk in his words.

"Anyway. If you blew up at Serket, I think that ruins your chances of befriending her." Karkat states.

It takes me a moment to respond. "Well. Shit..." I sigh.

"You could jutht thend her a chat-Pethterchum, whatever-methhage."

"She has one?" I ask.

"Yeah. We all do, and apparently Tavroth knowth Therket from thomewhere elthe. Tho she doeth too."

"What's her username-handle-thingy-she-goes-by-on-the-thing?" I ask intelligently.

"'arachnidthGrip'. Maybe you can get your thithter to help you get it thet up or thomething."

I smile. "Thanks, Sollux. You're a butt sometimes, but sometimes you're pretty cool."

"Hey. I have a girlfriend, TZ."

If I was aware of my eyes, I'd roll them. I might have been imagining things when I felt Karkat tense up at the mention of Feferi, Sollux's ridiculously colorful, happy girlfriend, but I didn't think so.

* * *

"Hey, sis'! You said you needed help with somethin'?" I hear my older sister, Latula, walks loudly into my room.

"Yeah. I need to Pester this new girl at school. And I can't see-no shit-so, yeah."

"Sure. What's her handle?"

Soon, Latula has it set up so all I need to do is type. She then leaves to go do whatever it is Latula Pyropes do.

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]-

GC: hi  
GC: this is vriska right  
AG: Who the hell is this!?  
GC: terezi  
AG: How the hell did you get my username and how the hell are you pestering me if you're blind and why are you pestering me if you're mad?!  
GC: 1. sollux gave me your name  
GC: 2. i have this magickal thing called a computer that reads messages to me and i know how to type cuz im not dumb  
GC: and 3. i want to apologize i guess  
AG: For what?! Why would you want to apologize to me?  
AG: I pissed you off, you got mad, it's how things work with me.  
GC: i dont think so  
AG: What the hell are you talking about?  
GC: yeah i got mad  
GC: and i had every right to  
GC: i mean if what happened didnt then i wouldnt be talking to you  
GC: i might not even be here  
AG: What.  
AG: Just.  
AG: Tell me what the hell you're talking about.  
GC: so as i was saying about eyes  
AG: No. Not this dumb faerie bullshit again.  
GC: faeries/ are you confusing me with tavros  
GC: whoops meant that to be a question mark  
AG: Okay. Not this dumb eye bullshit again.  
GC: just listen to me  
GC: or read my awesome teal text or whatever  
AG: Fine.  
GC: so karkat can seriously see emotions in peoples eyes  
GC: and i used to be really depressed about being blind  
GC: okay well i still am but thats not the point  
GC: karkat made it better by saying that he could see creativity in my eyes even though they cant see themselves  
GC: and hes told a lot of our friends and the ones that he has think hes like magic or something  
GC: because usually hes right  
GC: and if he hadnt told me my eyes were cool i might have given up even though were so young  
GC: vris?  
AG: What, I'm still here.  
AG: I'm just making sure you don't have more depressing things to ramble about from when you were 6 or however old.  
GC: no im done  
AG: …...  
AG: Has Vantas told you if he sees anything in my eyes?  
GC: yeah  
GC: sadness he says  
AG: ...Sad Eyes...  
AG: I love that song.  
AG: It's... Fitting, I suppose.  
GC: anyway  
GC: whether you believe me or not  
GC: can we be cool?  
AG: Yeah.  
AG: We can be cool.  
GC: thanks  
GC: anyways  
GC: i have to go i think  
AG: Okay. See you l8er.  
GC: l8er?  
AG: Sorry, old habit.  
GC: whatever  
GC: bye

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]-

AG: If you wanna know my depressing life story you can ask.  
AG: Shit.  
AG: You left.  
AG: Just my luck.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]-

* * *

**I try to write long chapters. But it doesn't work.**

**I just feel weird typing out Sollux's lisp for whatever reason.**

**Blar, this could just be weird writing insecurities talking, but I'm sorry if anyone's too OOC. ^^;**

**Also, a couple things I forgot to mention in other Author's Notes:**

**I seem to be the only person with the headcanon of an auburn-headed Vriska.**

**Plus, I think that both Vriska and Karkat would be music people. I don't know why. Maybe because those two are my favorite characters and I'm a music person? I don't know. xD**

**Anyway. Favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated~**


	4. More friends and home

**Thanks so much for the lovely reviews, guys. You really help me feel better about my writing.**

**And thanks so much for the suggestion on Sollux's lisp, Collie Parkillo, I've decided I'm just going to not type it out because it feels awkward to me to. ^^**

**(Also, Cherrysugarstars, what the hell was that review. xD)**

**I definitely did not plan for this chapter to end the way it does. But hopefully you enjoy it anyway~ ^^**

* * *

The next day at school, Vriska bumps into me in the hallway.

"Watch it, loser." she says, cruelly joking.

"Well, I _would_... If I wasn't _blind_." I say, mimicking her tone.

"Oops. My mistake. I forgot." I can pretty much hear the awful smirk spread all over her apparently blue lips.

"Your memory sucks ass, then." I remark, my own mouth spread into a grin.

Vriska playfully shoves me on the arm. "Not as bad as your eyes do."

I stick my tongue out at her. "You're a bitch." I inform her matter-of-factly.

"That's _Spider_bitch to you." She corrects.

"Spiderbitch?" I ask, laughing a little. "Why Spiderbitch?"

"At my old school, people called me that." I think she shrugs. "Plus, I like spiders." She tacks on to the sentence as an afterthought.

"Heh, ew." I say.

"Spiders aren't gross. They're cool!"

"Well, I've actually never seen one, funnily enough. But they've walked on me before! They tickle." I giggle a bit again.

The two of us have reached the cafeteria by now, which was where we were headed.

"Seeya!" She takes a step to walk away, but I stop her.

"Why don't you come sit with us?"

She lets out a single "Ha!" before answering. "Come and sit with your crowd of weirdos? Yeah, don't think so." And she leaves.

I frown as I walk to my own usual table, until I hear the cheery voice of one of my friends.

"Terezi! Why were you talking to Vriskers?" I hear Nepeta pout. Nepeta has been my roleplay partner and friend for a couple years now.

"Meh." I answer. "Mostly just to screw with her!" I come up with.

"Okay." she says slowly, and runs to sit down.

When I follow suit, I ask, "What is it with us and stupid nicknames?"

"Don't ask me, I never use them." Karkat mumbles.

I lean over and whisper "Kaaarkles!" into his ear, causing him to jerk backward to not be so close.

"Ow. KK, what the hell was that?" Sollux says a moment later.

"Just Terezi annoying Karkat again." Aradia comments, her tone varying very little, but with a hint of amusement.

"Oh, right. Should've guessed." A tiny bout of laughter bubbles from the group.

"Oooh." a familiar voice then says. "Tavros, I didn't know you hung out with these dorks!"

"Vriska, I, um-" Tavros stutters.

"I think you should leave." Gamzee finishes.

"Make me, clownface." I hear Gamzee stand up.

"Ooh, is the big scary clown going to get me?" Vriska gives a dramatic gasp. "I'm so scared!"

"That's enough!" Feferi is suddenly over by Vriska, Gamzee and Tavros. "No one invited you to come over here and be a bitch to us. You have two choices: Either stay and be nice, or screw off."

Vriska huffs. "I just wanted to say hi to an old friend. But fine. I'll leave you weaklings alone."

It takes me moment to decide whether I want to say what I do. I finally decide to before she's out of earshot. "Calling us weaklings only makes you the weak one."

I can hear her footsteps stop, and I imagine she turns around before replying, "What do you know? You're blind. You've never even _seen_ a human being." and she stalks away before anyone can get back at her.

* * *

Vriska Serket sits in her room, with her music turned up so loud she's certain the neighbors can hear it as if it were playing in their own rooms. She has her laptop on her knees, and her fingers are tapping furiously at the keyboard and trackpad, though her mind does not pay attention to the glorious internet, with which Vriska likes to drown herself in to temporarily ease the regret. But today, the regret is getting the best of her.

"Turn that fucking music _down_!" Vriska's mother screams from downstairs. "Do you want to go _deaf_?!"

"I'm not going to go deaf!" Vriska yells back. She can barely hear herself over the music.

"Well, I'll make you sure you_ do_, if you don't turn that music the fuck down _right now_!"

Vriska just screams in response, full of frustration. Her eyes blur up, but she blinks away the tears. She doesn't obey.

"Vriska Serket! Get your ass down here!"

Vriska screams again, and stomps downstairs.

"What the hell do you want?!" she demands of her mother.

"I want you to fucking _do what I tell you to do_. Do you know how _hard_ I work every damn day to support you!? The _least_ you could do is spare me a migraine!"

"You don't work hard at all!" Vriska retorts.

"Maybe if your father was still around, then you could do whatever your selfish little heart desires, but he's _not_. And so you have to _help me_!"

Blinded by anger, Vriska yells something unintelligible and turns to run back upstairs. She skips as many steps as her legs allow.

Back in her room, she looks furiously for that one thing, but she can't find it. Her long auburn hair whipping about, into her face and the air, as she wildly searches. Finally, she finds it.

She flips the larger of two blades out of the Swiss Army Knife, and brings it to the side of her wrist. She had been contemplating doing this for a very long time. But she had refrained from it out of fear. She starts to slide it along the skin, and a few red beads appear from the thin line it creates. Sharp, but very tolerable pain sets in. Vriska stares at it, but then she slowly folds the knife back up.

"I've already hurt so many people. I don't want to hurt myself." she can't even tell if she thinks it or says it.

And just then the song that always gets to her starts playing, by that one artist an old friend really loves. It's the only song by that artist she has.

_"Mad girl!_  
_Can you believe what they've done to you?_  
_Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone?_  
_In all your faerie tales, how did the prince say he loved you?_  
_How did your father die?_  
_Was he a good man?_  
_Maybe someday..._  
_You'll know..."_

And with that, Vriska Serket starts to cry.

* * *

**And a look into Vriska's life or something. The story'll go back to Terezi in the next chapter hopefully. I think I was gonna say something else here, but I forgot.**

**Oh, I remembered. The song Mad Girl is by Emilie Autumn. Now that was a badass concert.**

**Favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated~**


	5. Parties and unexpected guests

**You guys, I'm so sorry for the really late update. This chapter really did not want to be written, and I am aware that it is not the best thing I have ever written.**

**Also, thanks so much for the wonderful reviews, guys. I love you all.**

**Uh, well, enjoy this chapter as much as you can...**

* * *

"So, are you friends with Vriska yet?" Feferi asks. I shrug.

"Not yet, really." I reply.

"I really think you should stop trying." Aradia says. Her voice holds concern.

"I know she's pretty bad, but I think she could really use a friend!"

"Terezi." Aradia says sternly. "Vriska's... She's worse than you think. You know how Karkat's weird eye thing tells him my eyes are dead?"

I cock my head slightly. "Yeah. But what do your eyes have to do with Vriska?"

"I think she's the one who killed them..."

I scoff. "How?" I'd always just thought Karkat could never see into Aradia's eyes correctly.

Aradia sighs. I can tell she doesn't want to tell us.

"Please tell us?" Nepeta asks. Kanaya simply nods, showing she has the same curiosity.

The five of us, Aradia, Feferi, Kanaya, Nepeta and I, are all sitting what I assume is a circular shape in Aradia's bedroom. She had invited us all over for a spontaneous party she decided to have. She had been wanting to for a few weeks now.

"I went to elementary school with Vriska for a while... Until about, oh, fifth grade." Aradia starts, sounding tired. "With Gamzee and Tavros, as well. The four of us would play games together, sometimes Gamzee would join us, other times he would not. But one day... Something in Vriska snapped. I don't remember much, but I think it was something I said. She knocked me out, and she was the one who put Tavros into his wheelchair, and she did it then. My memory of that time was really hazy. I think what happened involved... Ah, I don't remember. I'm sorry. I forced myself to forget, I didn't know I'd still need the information."

"It's alright." Kanaya says comfortingly. "I'm sure that I wouldn't want to remember that either."

"Me neither!" Nepeta pipes up.

"So... in fifth grade, Vriska paralyzed Tavros and killed your eyes?" I ask. "Why?"

"She has... anger management issues, if you couldn't tell."

I give Aradia a flat, sarcastic look. "Like I can't deal with anger issues. I'm friends with the very _definition_ of anger issues." Nepeta bursts out laughing.

"That's the most _purr_fect description of Karkat I think I've e_fur_ heard!" she giggles, twisting her favorite cat puns into the sentence. I grin at her. "It's so true, though." I say.

"It kind of is." Feferi juts in, recovering from her own giggles.. "But, y'know... A lot of people we know seem to have anger problems! ...Like Eridan." Nepeta makes a face at the mention of Eridan's name.

"And Sollux." Aradia points out.

"Yeah, and Sollux!" Feferi agrees.

"And Equius, too!" Nepeta supplies. Both Kanaya and Feferi nod in agreement.

"We aren't exactly the best with anger ourselves, though." Feferi admits.

"We're human." Kanaya says. "Anger is natural."

"Why did you want to be friends with Vriska again?" Nepeta abruptly changes the subject, her voice directed at me.

"Karkles says her eyes are sad, remember?" I say. "And I wanna fix her eyes and make them smile again!"

"Are you sure her eyes aren't... Sad because she's majorly messed up?" Aradia asks cautiously.

"Oh, that might be part of it," I say dismissively, waving my hand a little in the direction of Aradia. Knowing her, I would guess that her dark red lips were turned down in a frown.

"Wow, Aradia." a voice belonging to none of the five of us says into the short silence that follows my last comment. "I'm offended."

The rest of us are shocked, or at least stunned, into silence.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here, Vriska?" Aradia demands.

"I just wanted to hang out. Your mom told me you were having some kinda party thing, and she said I could join you guys."

I just _know_ she's got some awful little blue smirk on her face.

"You weren't invited." Nepeta says darkly.

"Yes, I was. _Yeeears_ ago." Vriska laughs.

"What?" Aradia asks, confused. "I didn't know I was going to be having this until about a _week_ ago."

"Years ago your mom invited me to stay over whenever I want. Because my mom is a horrible _bitch_, and not even my sister's girlfriend can stand being around her for too long."

"Years ago I didn't know any better." Aradia says flatly.

"Hey, blame your mom, not me!" Vriska laughs again.

"Apparently my mom still doesn't know any better!" Aradia's voice is rising in volume. "Even after what you did!"

"I've done a_ lot_ of bad things 'Radie. Don't think you're the only one in pain because of me."

"Alright, alright." Kanaya's softer voice, though it has a edge of frustration, cuts in before Aradia can retort. "That's enough. We have no choice but to let Vriska stay, it probably wouldn't be the best if she just up and left. Aradia, I really am sorry, as I'm sure you are as well, but it would be best if Vriska stayed, for the sake of saving us all trouble." I can hear Feferi sigh, and I imitate her, though I actually don't mind that much that Vriska is going to be joining the party.

"So!" Vriska is suddenly considerably closer, and I know she's joined us in the middle of Aradia's bedroom floor. Her voice is triumphant; she knows she's won. "What are we talking about?"

"Oh, you know..." Feferi sounds nervous. She doesn't want Vriska knowing we were talking about her. "Girl stuff."

Vriska scoffs. "What, like _boys_? I'd say this room is full of lesbians, if you asked me."

"I believe only one of us is a confirmed lesbian, Vriska." Kanaya says.

"What_ever_. I don't actually _care_ about sexuality. If you like me, great. If you don't, you're missing out!"

"I don't think anyone can be missing out on _you_." Nepeta's voice is nearly _venomous_. "And _fur_ your in_fur_mation, we _purr_ talking about boys a bit ago!"

"'Peta, I don't actually care. I was joking, I don't really give a shit what you were talking about before."

I can feel Nepeta glowering, she's sitting next to me.

"You've been quiet, 'Rezi." Vriska comments, her tone singsong.

"Well, duh, I've nothing to say."

"A first!" she declares. I frown. _She's_ always the one dominating our conversations, chattering endlessly about all the "cool" things she's done.

I give her what I hope is a good view of my middle finger.

"Missed me by a mile, 'Rezi!" she announces, and then I can feel her lips on my cheek, if only for a fraction of a second.

"Bleh." says Nepeta. I imagine she's making some kind of overdramatic grossed-out expression at the moment.

"Let's move on." Feferi decides. We do, and the rest of the night goes by smoothly. Well, Vriska can certainly be loud when she wants to be, but nothing too drastic happens, save for a few more fights between the sudden guest and the host. And apparently I went the whole night with a blue lipstick stain on my cheek.

* * *

**Okay, first thing, I know my characterization of Nepeta is probably very off. I have a reason as to why she's so angry at Vriska (it's probably dumb, but it's still a reason), so hopefully she's not too bad.**

**Also, the plot of this is struggling to be written, and I would love ideas, as my real life friends are not very helpful, apparently.**

**Favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated!**


	6. More blindness and real-life chats

**Ah, I love anyone and everyone who has followed/favorited and/or reviewed. You all are amazing. ;w;**

**I promise this story will actually do something soon.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"I'm disappointed!" Vriska informs me the next morning at school.

"What?" I ask her, confusion decorating my expression.

"You didn't leave my mark on your face!" she says it as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

It takes me a minute to figure out what she's talking about. _Oh, right. The lipstick mark_. I wrinkle my nose at her. "Ew! Besides, when I got home, my sister freaked on me. _She's_ the one that rubbed it away before Mom saw!"

I hear the slight rustle of Vriska's thick hair as she flips it out of her face. "Well, your family just can't appreciate the love of two young girls!" her voice is full of mock wistfulness.

"Ew!" I say again, though this time I find myself laughing.

Vriska puts her hand on my head and musses up my hair, much like one would do to a child. I bat her hand away with the hand not gripping my see stick. She giggles a little, more high-pitched than her speech.

There's something I can just file into my little mental box of Serket Observations: Vriska's voice get's higher when she laughs, and deeper when she sings. Both sound nice.

"Hey, have I ever told you how creepy it looks with your eyes just staring into nothing like they do?" Vriska suddenly asks me.

"What, no. I get that a lot, but not from you..." unreasonable fear suddenly bleeds into me. That's an insult most of the time, and that means whoever speaks the insult doesn't like me. _Was Vriska faking her laughter? What if she actu-_

"Hey, no, I think it's cool!" Vriska says quickly. She knows she's fucked up by asking me that. "Seriously, your eyes are cool."

"Really?" I ask warily. I know she's telling the truth, but I guess I'm just looking for more comfort. She seems to sense that, and pulls me into an awkward, one armed hug (of course, with her broken arm). I'm genuinely surprised by the action, though I return the gesture, about as comfortable with it as Vriska is. As she starts to pull away, the bell rings for everyone to be in class.

"Shit." she breaks away much more quickly. "See you later!" And with that, she tears off down the hallway in the direction of her first class. I stand up straighter, and make in the direction of my own class, prepared to make a dramatic late entrance.

"So..." Vriska's voice suddenly rings out above my other friends' at lunch. I hear a few of them turn around, and feel myself perk up a little. "Am I allowed to sit with the losers today?"

Tavros, Gamzee, Aradia and Sollux all specifically say "no," but I say, "only if you behave yourself," in a joking manner. It seems to be enough for her and she pushes aside Equius and Aradia to sit in between them; or right across from me.

"Vriska, why are you even bothering?" Aradia asks, exasperated-sounding.

"Hm..." Vriska seems to be thinking, but I can tell she's just being her attention-whoring self. "What if I wanted to apologize?" Okay, that takes me by surprise.

"Bullshit." This time Tavros speaks up. "I know you, probably best of anyone here. And I know you wouldn't have the guts to apologize." Part of me is proud of Tavros. His social anxiety normally doesn't even let him speak smoothly (with the exception of talking to his friends). The other part of me is jealous. If I was in his place, I would probably just stop speaking to Vriska altogether, and ignore her for years afterward.

"Fine. I'm_ sorry,_ Tavros, for paralyzing you. I'm _sorry_, 'Radie, for knocking you out forever ago. I'm _sorry_, Terezi, for making fun of your blindness and not knowing how to interact with you. I'm _sorry_ for being a bitch, and I'm _sorry_ I'm never not going to be one, no thanks to _you_ people!" she stands up. "You all can just go fuck yourselves for all I care." And then her fading footsteps say she's leaving.

I stand up as well, grabbing my cane from off the floor.

"Don't bother, Terezi. Just stay and deal with her later." Karkat says to me.

"No." I say simply, and follow Serket's angry steps. A new part of me is mad at Tavros.

"Vriska!" I call.

"What do you want, Pyrope?" she answers from the floor. She's sitting alone. I make towards where she's sitting.

"I'm here." her hand brushes my pant leg to let me know where she is, and I bend slightly to take that hand and sit beside her.

"I want to help you," I answer. Silence falls between us.

"Why?" Vriska finally asks.

"Because I don't think anyone has gone out of their way to help you." I reply, deciding to drop the eyes thing for a bit.

"No, but why would they? I'm nothing but a horrible villain. I hurt people, Terezi. Why would anyone want to help someone who hurts people?"

"Because I-"

"If you make friends with me, I'll only hurt you. It's best you just give up and let me embarrass myself alone."

"No. At least let me embarrass myself with you." I say stubbornly. "I want to help you. I don't give two shits if anyone cares. In my book, Good helps Evil! Not defeats it." I know she knows I'm just making shit up by this point. Because seriously, _everybody_ knows Good does defeat Evil. That's just common knowledge.

"And, am I not your friend?" I reach over with my other hand and grasp her wrist. My other hand is still holding her good one. But then I feel something, on her wrist. I run a finger up and down the shallow line. It was much too clean to be an animal, and too precise to be an accident.

"Vris'?" I ask, voice unsteady.

"My cat." she mumbles.

"Bullshit." I can almost feel her metaphorically curl in on herself.

"It was just once, and it hurt like hell. I'm not planning on it again." she confesses.

"You _better_ not do it again!" I cry. Rage heats my chest. Though it's not directed at Vriska. It's directed at whatever made her harm herself, even just the one time she did.

"Mad girl..." Vriska starts to sing, softly. Her very voice is more emotional than the lyrics she's about to sing. "Can you believe what they've done to you? Wouldn't they stop when you asked them to leave you alone? In all your faerie tales, how did the prince say he loved you? How did your father die? Was he a good man...? Maybe someday... You'll know..." Vriska finishes the last note beautifully, and I don't have spoken words to respond with.

"I know it's hard but, you've gotta deal with it. You wanna look around and show me what you're made of. Don't turn around, go get your gun ready. Everyday there's a way to do it just right." I stop singing. I'm afraid of butchering the song more than I already have.

"I'm not sure if that was the right song, actually-" Vriska shakes my hands off her arm and puts her hand over my mouth.

"No. It was good. That's good song. You could sing Plague or I Think I'm Paranoid or something, and I wouldn't give a shit about the lyrics if it's a good song."

"Ladies." the stern voice of a teacher says from above us. "That's a tardy for both of you. Get to class."

"The bell rang?" I ask, surprised.

"Yes. What are you, deaf? Get to your classes!"

Vriska takes my hand and pulls me to a standing position. "Yes, right away, Ma'am." she says, obviously not sincere in her politeness. She then pulls me away, and leaves me by my classroom, not saying a word.

I enter the classroom with my shoulders and head held high. "I apologize for being late. I have no excuse." I say proudly, and I go and find my seat next to Karkat.

"Where the hell were you?" he whispers.

**"**Caught in a spiderweb." I answer.

* * *

**Songs referenced are ****_Mad Girl_**** by Emilie Autumn (Again) and ****_Comeback Kid_**** by Sleigh Bells.**

**I think ideas are starting to come to me for this, so it'll just be a matter of making them happen (and soon!)**

**Follows, favorites and reviews are always appreciated~!**


	7. Glasses and more online chats

**I have had at least two people say that this is their favorite fanfiction ever in the reviews! Thank you so much you guys! And thank you to anyone else who left a kind review as well! (Again. I just love all of you a lot ;w;)**

**Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

**thischapterstartstheshippingthatsnotscourgesisters imnotsorry**

* * *

"Here." a day or two later, Vriska asks me to meet her at our park. I tell her yes, but when I tell Karkat of the agreement, he refuses to let me go alone. Wow, sometimes that guy can be an overprotective asshole. Well, in the case of Vriska, I could probably dull that down to "concerned asshole."

Currently, I am standing at the edge of the park; Karkat had just absconded to another area with Sollux, who he had managed to drag along.

"Hm?" I ask, a bit confused as to what Vriska is talking about.

"Hold out your hand." she instructs me. I obey. It takes me a moment to figure out what she placed in my hand. Ow, whatever it is has a pointed piece.

I lift my other hand to feel it. Oh, it's a pair of glasses? A pair of pointed glasses.

"I figured if you had something to cover your eyes, you wouldn't get insulted as much..." Vriska's obviously more than a little uncomfortable with openly acting kind. How much damage does a human being have to go through before they cannot do acts of kindness like an everyday thing? "They're red, too. I thought that boring old shades wouldn't suit you, and I found those-"

"Shush." I say, putting them on my face. "I love them. Thank you." I hope that Vriska catches how much I actually put into those simple words. I grin at her.

A silence falls between us, and I can tell she was unable to find anything to respond to me with.

"C'mon, let's not just stand here like idiots. Help me find the tree!" I hold out my arm for Vriska to take, smiling. She breathes out a little harder than usual; a sigh of relief from the awkward silence. She takes my outstretched arm and starts walking, bringing me with her. When she stops walking, she lowers herself to the ground to sit, and I follow suit.

"So!" I say cheerily, hoping a conversation to start.

"So." Vriska repeats, her voice holding a small smile.

Another silence. But I decide to let the silence stand until Vriska wants to say something. After approximately five minutes, she does.

"Terezi...? Why are you still trying?"

"Hm? Trying what?"

"To stay friends with me."

"Because I want to!" I say it as though it were given. I would normally think that it was, though.

"Why, though?"

"Because! I like you, Vriska. I actually like you. And you better get used to the idea, too."

"You're the second person to actually say those words..." she says thoughtfully.

"Who was the first?"

"'Radie."

"'Radie? That's Aradia, right?"

"Yeah." Vriska sighs. "But then I hurt her, and she took it back."

"Well, I'm not hurt as easily." Confidence rings strong in my voice.

"I hope so..." her voice is lowered nearly to a whisper. "Because you're the first friend I've had since 'Radie left me..."

"I won't fall as easily." I promise, and I lean over to give her a hug, being mindful of her arm. "I have too much to do."

I can hear the short intake of breath Vriska gives before she replies to me, but she's cut off by the start of a Sonic Youth song I can't title coming from her pocket. She reaches and retrieves her phone, answering the call with a nervous, "Hey."

"_Where the fuck are you_?"

"I'm at the park down the road, Mom. Calm down."

"_Get your ass home now. You have shit to be doing_."

Vriska exasperatedly exhales. "Fiiine." And she hangs up. "I have to go..." She turns to me.

"I heard. Just go and do what you need to. I'll talk to you later?"

"Yeah..." I can tell Vriska's avoiding eye contact, as much as it matters. "Thanks for everything."

"No problem. Thanks for the glasses!"

"Yeah." And with that, Vriska walks away, leaving me to find my way home wondering what kind of mother talks to her daughter like that.

I've totally forgotten I brought Karkat and Sollux with me.

* * *

"Hey, 'Rez'!" Latula greets me as I enter the house. "That wasn't very long!"

"Yeah, she had to go do homework or some shit."

"Terezi!" My mom scolds me from her place on the couch. I know she doesn't actually care about cursing, but she's got an image to keep as a mother. So I apologize and say I won't say that word again, though she knows I will.

"Anyway, nice glasses!" Latula compliments. "Where'ja get 'em?"

"Vriska!" I say proudly.

"Nice." my sister's voice holds a genuine smile.

"Anyway. Imma go dork in my room. Seeya, 'Tula, Mom." Latula laughs and Mom just grumbles something unintelligible before I make my way up the deadly stairs. I have injured myself many times on these steps.

I wake up my laptop and a ding! lets me know I have a Pesterchum message. I open the application to find it's from Sollux, and I click the chat to reply.

-twinArmageddons [TA] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]-

TA: tz i may have a problem.

TA: and i need your advice.

TA: answer me when you can then.

GC: so aradia isnt good enough to ask for advice this time?

TA: AA doesnt know KK as well as you do.

GC: what does karkles have to do with this?

TA: only everything.

GC: oh

GC: okay

GC: how?

TA: ok this is sorta awkward

TA: but what would he do if it turned out i had a gay crush on him?

GC: whoa there

GC: dontcha have a girlfriend cool guy

TA: and thats also part of the problem.

TA: because FF is still awesome too!

GC: well i cant help you with your dating issues

TA: ...

TA: youre right. forget i talked two you.

TA: *to

TA: you sassy little fuck.

GC: wow thanks captor

GC: sassy little fuck

GC: ive never been complimented so

TA: shut the hell up.

TA: im just going to stop talking to you now.

GC: karkles would be delighted

TA: huh?

GC: KARKLES

GC: WOULD BE

GC: DELIGHTED

TA: TO

TA: WHAT

GC: KNOW YOURE GAY FOR HIM

TA: are you serious or are you messing with me?

GC: im deadly serious

GC: karkat is all sorts of rainbows and glitter for you

TA: something tells me KKs not that kind of gay.

GC: oh god can you imagine it though

GC: fabulous karkat!

TA: i never want that mental image ever again.

GC: hehehehe

GC: anyway

GC: if you wanna be in the yaois with karkles youre gonna have to dump feferi

TA: please dont ever use that term again.

GC: fiiine

GC: but youre gonna have to

GC: and i aint doing shit to help you with it

TA: youre right and fuck you.

TA: ugh ill think of something

GC: shall i tell karkles?

TA: NO

GC: why?

GC: im gonna

TA: because!

GC: nope

GC: im gonna tell him

GC: aint nothin you can do to stop me captor

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering twinArmageddons [TA]-

TA: shit

TA: thanks tz

TA: i really love drama

TA: fuck you

-twinArmageddons [TA] ceased pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]-

I giggle to myself as I open another chat window. Hopefully Karkat is on.

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] began pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

GC: heeeeeey karkles

CG: What the everloving fuck do you want?

GC: to tell you something

CG: Wait, where the fuck are you?

CG: Did you leave?!

GC: oh shit

GC: yes

GC: i did

CG: And you forgot about me.

CG: Wow.

CG: Real sensitive there.

GC: vriska gave me these awesome glasses and then got yelled at by her mom and then i left too and i forgot about you cuz i was thinking

CG: ...

CG: I don't even have words for you by this point.

CG: Hear those dots up there?

CG: They mean you have rendered me speechless with your stupidity once again.

GC: whoops

GC: oh well

GC: if i were you id be welcoming the speechlessness because i think your voice needs a rest from yelling

CG: ...Ouch.

GC: haha

GC: i win this time

CG: Fine.

GC: anyway

GC: i still have to tell you something

GC: wait

GC: are you still at the park?

CG: Yeah.

CG: Why?

GC: with sollux?

CG: Yes, why does that matter?

GC: wow nevermind then

GC: ill tell you later

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering carcinoGeneticist [CG]-

I sigh and lean back in my chair. I'll tell him tomorrow. In person would probably be a better idea anyway. Another ding! says I'm being pestered again. I open the window. It's from Vriska.

-arachnidsGrip [AG] began pestering gallowsCalibrator [GC]-

AG: Hey.

GC: hey

AG: Sorry about leaving like that.

AG: My mom was being a bitch again.

GC: again?

AG: Again.

AG: Actually she never isn't a bitch, so.

GC: really?

GC: is she all the family you live with?

AG: Yeah.

AG: I used to have my lovely older sis, but she's in college now, being a know-it-all.

GC: oh

GC: i have an older sister whos about college age

GC: but she still lives with us

GC: and doesnt actually go to college

AG: ...I see.

GC: anyway

AG: Anyway.

GC: oh ive been meaning to ask

GC: what happened to your arm?

GC: if you dont mind me asking

AG: Oh, my arm...

AG: I fell.

GC: are you serious

GC: most cliche excuse right there

AG: Down the stairs.

GC: are you SERIOUS

AG: YES I'm serious!

AG: I fell down the fucking stairs!

AG: End of fucking story!

GC: ...

GC: alright then

GC: sorry

AG: SUBJECT CHANGE.

GC: yes alright subject change

GC: to what

AG: I don't know.

AG: Hey, y'know what'd be cool?

GC: what?

AG: If we all had a different, specific way of typing.

GC: what do you mean?

AG: Like, maybe replace some letters with numbers, or do something with punctuation to make each typing style unique or something.

GC: youre confusing me

GC: like how?

AG: Ugh. You're being extremely slow.

AG: Like I'd probably do something with 8s, 'cause they're cool.

AG: Maybe replace "eight" sounds with an actual 8.

AG: And maybe replaced Bs with them too.

GC: oh i get it!

GC: id use the number 413!

GC: i guess in replace of aie

AG: Why 413?

GC: i think it has something to do with ancient blind people

AG: Alrighty then.

GC: but wait numbers would fuck with the thingy that reads aloud my messages

AG: Dammit.

AG: There goes that idea.

AG: Oh, well.

GC: hey you know what karkles' typing thingy would be?

AG: What?

GC: LITERALLY ALL CAPS ALL THE TIME AND NO NUMBERS OR ANYTHING CUZ HES LAME AND HE SCREAMS ALL THE TIME

AG: Holy shit.

AG: Yes, I think that would be his typing thingy.

"Terezi!" Latula's voice says loudly from downstairs. "Get down here!"

"M'kay!" I call back. The slight scent of food sneaking upstairs tells me the reason I'm being called down.

GC: shit i gotta go

AG: Alright.

AG: Seeya.

GC: see you!

AG: :)

GC: :)

-gallowsCalibrator [GC] ceased pestering arachnidsGrip [AG]-

* * *

**I really like writing pesterlogs for whatever reason. Also, I hate fanfictions that move too quickly, so I'm trying to keep the pace of this pretty slow. But let me know if not enough is happening or it's going too slowly!**

**Follows, favorites and reviews are always appreciated!**


	8. Even more friends and parents

**Hey, guys! I'm so sorry for the long wait on this! I'm just losing inspiration for this story... But, I promise I'll finish this! I hate when fanfiction authors decide to discontinue their stories, and I'm sure I'm not the only one, so I'm not going to do that to you guys.**

**I'm not sure much in the second half of this is relevant, but it was fun to write, so whatever. **

**Hope you enjoy~**

* * *

The next week passes quickly. I decide to procrastinate on telling Karkat about his friend, and Sollux seems very hesitant about breaking up with Feferi. On the up side, I receive many compliments on my new pair of stylish, red shades.

I was invited over to Nepeta's house for the afternoon, and am currently off-and-on roleplaying and conversing with her.

"The fierce lion sees her brave, sightless companion and rushes to meet her!" Nepeta exclaims excitedly, in-character as her lion-woman of the wild.

"The mighty dragoness smells the soft fur of her dear friend from afar and dives from the air to greet the cat queen!" I reply with equal enthusiasm. My character is a large sky-dragon. Nepeta's lion and my dragon are best friends and hunting partners.

"The lioness grins in anticipation of her friend's arrival, holding her paws out in the hopes of a hug, assuming the dragon can sense the movement!"

"The dragon does indeed sense the movement, and as she reaches the ground once more, wraps her front legs around the huntress, careful of her deadly talons, as she would hate to harm the queen of lions!" I lunge forward and envelope Nepeta in a real hug, pushing her backwards with me ending up lying across her stomach and the both of us in giggles.

After the laughter dies down, neither of us seem to really be in a roleplaying mood anymore. Nepeta is the one who speaks out-of-character first.

"Thanks for spending time with me instead of nasty Vriska." She says gently. "It seems like forever since you did."

Slight guilt twinges at my heart. "Oh. I'm sorry, Nep." I say sadly. "I just feel bad for her, I guess. And there's something about her that's creepily intoxicating in a way."

A small noise slides from Nepeta's throat. Like a very faint whine. "Intoxicating?" She asks, sounding very lost.

"Yeah." I shrug. I wonder if my word choice could have been better.

"I'm just afraid she's going to hurt you." Nepeta whispers.

"She's not going to." I say as soothingly as I can, sitting myself back up from on top of Nepeta. "She's not going to hurt me. The only person she's hurting is herself."

Suddenly, Nepeta sniffs, as though she's biting back tears. I cannot figure out why. She says something, but I can't make out the words; she's both too quiet and her speech is jumbled from choked-back sobs.

"Hm?" I question. I am so confused as to why my friendship with Vriska would affect Nepeta in this way.

"You care so much about Vriska..." Nepeta says, her voice faltering so greatly it was saddening to listen to. "But you can't get over your obsession to see how much other people care for you!"

"What?" I ask, my mind not fully registering what Nepeta is telling me. "I'm not obsessed with her!"

"Yeah, right." Nepeta's tone is bitter. "You're intoxicated by her. She's all you ever talk about!"

"That's not true!" I argue. Do I really talk about Vriska that much?

Nepeta doesn't reply. I hear the slight shifting as she curls up a little. The silence is interrupted by my loud ringtone. "Can I...?" I ask softly, drawing my phone out of my pocket. "Mhm." my friend answers simply.

"Hello?" I ask.

"Yo." Vriska's sarcastic tone sounds from the speaker. "Kar-kitten gave me your number finally."

"Oh, hi." a smile breaks onto my lips, despite Nepeta's burning eyes most likely on me and the phone. I know the sound is up just a little too high, and she can most likely recognize the voice.

"Apparently I'm stuck with free time for once. You wanna hang out or something?" Vriska asks.

"Well, I'm currently at Nepeta's..." I reply slowly.

"Damn. Well, guess I gotta go suffer at the hands of boredom alone." Vriska sighs dramatically. "Seeya."

"Seeya." I respond, unthinking.

Vriska cracks up. "No you won't." And she hangs up.

I mentally curse myself. I walked right into that.

"You could have gone." Nepeta says quietly.

I shake my head. "No. I want to stay with you."

"Really?"

I nod surely. "The mighty dragon of the skies is sure, sitting next to her hunting partner is where she wants to be. The spider can always wait."

Karkat Vantas sits in his living room, empty save for him and his favorite romantic comedy playing on the television.

He's seen the movie so many times he can recite it, so he isn't completely focused on it. His mind wanders.

He fears he may be losing the spunky girl with the cute brunette hair and the unseeing eyes. She's been spending less and less time with him, and more and more with that blue lipsticked bitch he despises. Vriska even got her a pair of glasses to hide her eyes. He wouldn't be surprised if there had been glue on them; Terezi never takes them off. Karkat's a bit angry, he believes the glasses undo his work. He tried his hardest to make Terezi the confident burst of color she is today, and hiding her face behind ridiculous pointed glasses wouldn't help at all. Sure, she couldn't see, but Karkat still is nervous about it.

He recalls Vriska's awful smirk and the evil glint in her remaining eye as she pulls Terezi closer with her working arm. He knows Vriska's not trying to steal Terezi from him, but there's still something about her that unsettles him. He forces himself to stop focusing on her and turn his attention to the movie.

But one with a mind such as Karkat's cannot make it through something so known completely. His mind starts to look for new forms of entertainment, deciding none other than Sollux Captor to be a good candidate.

Sollux. The one and only, tall, lisping asshole.

Who Karkat may or may not be a little too fond of.

Sollux, with his short, honey-brown hair and his mismatched eyes.

His passion for computers and what he can do with them.

His thin, sarcastic voice and the snark-filled comments he makes with it.

Sollux, who Karkat needs to stop thinking about.

Karkat mentally slaps himself and turns his attention back to the movie. He really tries to pay attention, but he's interrupted by the front door opening, making him jump in his seat.

"Hi, Karkat!" his father greets cheerfully, swinging the door shut with a little more force than necessary.

"Where even were you?" Karkat asks. His father had left unannounced a few hours earlier.

"I told you yesterday! I was on a date!"

"Right, Dad. With who?"

"I've told you about Dana." Karkat scowls as his father sits next to him, a little too cheerful for Karkat's current mood.

"And you haven't given me any more details, other than her goddamn first name."

"She has a daughter your age?"

"You say that like it's a question. You're making shit up."

"Fine. She's got two daughters, one a few months younger than you, and one probably Kankri's age. Her oldest is deaf, and attends school in California. She works at the library downtown, and has for seven years. Her full name is Dana Leijon. And I could tell you more."

"Fine, fine. I believe you." Karkat grumbles. Then he realizes what his father just said. "Wait, Leijon?"

"Yes, that's what I said."

"Dad, you're dating one of my friend's mom!"

"Oh." he shrugs. "That makes sense."

Karkat looks at his dad in disbelief, then grabs his phone from its current place on the coffee table and runs upstairs to his bedroom, leaving the movie running. He hears his father laugh as he reaches the top of the staircase.

He quickly dials Nepeta's number, and she picks up on the fifth ring.

"Hi, Karkat!" she says cheerfully. Terezi's voice echoes the phrase. Right, she was at Nepeta's today.

"Did you know my dad's dating your mom?" he demands.

"What?" Nepeta asks, bursting into laughter. "Are you serious? My mom's mysterious boyfriend is your dad?" Terezi starts cackling madly at Nepeta's exclamation.

"Yes!" Karkat answers loudly, Terezi's laughter intensifying.

"Oh my god." Nepeta seems to dissolve into laughter alongside their blind friend. Karkat frowns. He doesn't find this nearly as funny as his friends obviously do. To be honest, he's a little disturbed by it.

"You're not creeped out by it at all?" he questions.

"Everything makes so much sense now, though!" Nepeta replies through giggles. "My mom talks endlessly about her boyfriend, and now that I think about it, everything she says also works about your dad!"

"I have no idea why you're laughing at this. I'm going to talk about this with someone who won't laugh my brains out."

"Whatever! Bye, Karkat!" And Nepeta hangs up before Karkat gets a chance to. He growls his frustration, and find his way to his laptop.

Sollux always preferred to be messaged then texted.

* * *

**And I'm sure you can guess what's going on with Nepeta. **

**This chapter was all over the place, I'm sorry. ^^;**

**Favorites, follows and reviews are always appreciated!**


End file.
